Alternative power sources are increasingly being tapped to play a larger role in the overall power production scheme. This is being driven largely by environmental concerns related to traditional carbon intensive power sources such as coal. One such alternative power source is photovoltaic panels, which convert solar energy to a direct current. For most consumer use, and in order to be connected to an electricity grid, the DC power must be converted to an alternating current. With reference to FIG. 1, a prior art line converter system is shown which feeds the solar generated power to an electrical utility grid. As can be seen, the inverter generally includes a DC to AC inverter, filters, and electromechanical switches, which interface with the utility. Exemplary electromechanical switches include relays or contactors. Safety standards require two separate switches in series with the output phases to disconnect the line converter system from the utility. Safety standards also require that the system be capable of performing a self test to ensure that these switches are properly operating before connecting the line converter system to the utility.
There is therefore a need in the art for a system that tests the switches in a line converter system.